Scrabble and Hints
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: During a game of Scrabble, both Isaac and Ellie get a taste of how much one simple word can mean and do.  *Rated K to T, to be safe.  Twoshot*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **More Dead Space fiction, and it's goodiness and fluff too! I don't know if apologies are due, but I seriously can't get Isaac/Ellie out of my head. Regardless of age (a subject touched upon in this story xD), I think they outrank most pairings in my Top Ten list. Anyway, enjoy this little two-shot about the consequences of a REALLY LONG Scrabble game with someone whose bite is larger than them, a.k.a, Ellie Langford.

**Disclaimer: Apply the usual here; copyright goes to Visceral/EA Games.**

* * *

The sand was falling, and his time to think was running out.

Ellie lifted her gaze from her row of letters tiles and fixed it upon Isaac, who had not spoken a word since the start of his turn and whose eyes were on his tiles, on the board, on his tiles and so forth. It was hilarious to watch him think, specially because of his right hand: some other turns earlier, he'd been rubbing his index finger and thumb together, and what did that remind Ellie of? A mechanic handling a screwdriver. Stifling a smile, Ellie tapped her fingers on the table.

"Time's up!" she said, that smile finally coming out. Isaac shrugged and laid out his letters with decision. **Station. ** Ellie, eyes widening, perked up his head at him. "You're cheating."

"No, it's called having a stroke of luck," Isaac replied, leaning back with a cheeky smirk. "And that's… nine points for me. I'm catching up!" Ellie, despite seeing how close his score was to her thirty-six points, chuckled and rubbed her neck.

"Alright. Let me use that 'N'…"

Seconds later, it was Isaac who had widened his eyes.

**Nerd.**

"What the-? That's not fair, and you know it," he complained, frowning.

"It's called scoring the same goal twice," Ellie shot back, kicking his foot under the table. "Five points, that makes forty-one. Hmph, I sure am getting old."

Isaac sighed. "I'd like to be forty-one again, dammit."

Ellie, having seen her chance, immediately pointed a finger at him. "I dare you: how old are you, Isaac?"

He crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow. "Forty-six and proud of it. Now the dare goes right back at'cha. Besides, don't forget you skipped the 'ladies first' rule."

"Rule, my ass!" she retorted as he replenished his rack of tiles. "And I'm… ahem, twelve years younger than you." Ellie felt weird after revealing her age, since she'd always received the same commentary: that she seemed a bit older than she was. But judging by Isaac's expression, she felt it safe to smile. "That's life."

"What's your secret?" he asked, coyly, before laughing out. Ellie laughed along with him, and then focused on her rack. "Your face told me you didn't get much compliments?"

"More than you, for sure." Ellie cursed herself for not being able to retort without chuckling. Still, Isaac seemed more pissed off than usual. She looked up at him, held his glare, and then he was the one to kick her.

"You're going down, Ellie Langford," he said, grinning like a shark. Then his features mellowed. "Honestly, who am I kidding? Yeah, compliment-wise, you win. Anyway, my turn…" It didn't take him long to find his word. "Got it."

**Truth.**

When Ellie focused on Isaac again, she found him looking at her with too tender eyes and... yes, a beaming smile. She dismissed it, leaned back on her chair and prompted him to replenish his rack again whilst she thought out her word. But that simple word Isaac had laid out on the board was bugging her, not to mention his earlier expression. From time to time she looked up from her tiles and inevitably met Isaac's gaze; then she realized he wasn't just simply staring at her anymore.

**Dare.**

That was her word. Isaac chuckled again. "That's another one for me?" He shrugged. "Okay, name your dare."

"You've got a lot of explaining to do."

If it wasn't because there was no ambience noise, Ellie could've sworn she'd heard him say "Crap". Her suspicions were confirmed when he smacked his own forehead.

"Fiiiiine, you win."

And she returned that too tender gaze and that beaming smile.

* * *

_A/N: The second chapter to this thing-a-majig will be posted pretty soon; like I said, when I can't get something out of my head, I'm prone to writing about it too much xD This is where a game of Scrabble can get you, Clarke xD_

_Reviews are appreciated!^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Fine: the chapter came sooner than expected. Anyway, like I said, until I don't get it out of my head I don't stop writing about it xDDDD So, enjoy this little chapter full of fluff... yes, T to M rated fluff, so steer clear of it if you don't really feel comfortable with it. Actually, I'd rate it M because of just one word I used, but don't get me wrong: it's not that bad. Isaac and Ellie do deserve their time-out, don't they? LOL. Enjoy!^^

**Disclaimer: Apply the usual here.**

* * *

_**Some time later…**_

It hadn't turned out like she'd expected.

After their long (seemingly never-ending) game of Scrabble, Isaac and Ellie had gone out for a walk on the nearest park, and they had engaged in conversations about various topics, ranging from their pasts to some anecdotes at work. Isaac had smiled, laughed, frowned, complained, and Ellie had genuinely felt safe and comfortable around him. The very first weeks after escaping the Sprawl had been hellish both for him and her, so it was nice to see such a big change in him.

Now, they were back in their apartment, both of them sitting in the couch but keeping each other at arm's length. Ellie kept glancing at Isaac, wondering if the silence would ever be broken. Eventually, it was.

"So, what do you want me to explain?"

_Here comes._

"The meaning behind 'Truth'," Ellie said, fixing her fringe over her missing right eye. "Why did you form that one? And then is _that_ look on your face. Don't tell me it was random."

Isaac smiled briefly, lowering his head. "No, it wasn't random. It's just that… wow, isn't it difficult when the moment of truth comes, no pun intended."

Ellie rolled her eyes and brought up her knees to her chest, facing him. "Am I going to have to pry it out? It isn't one of those… complicated things, is it?"

"Depends on what 'complicated things' are to you," Isaac replied. That look… Ellie pursed her mouth, annoyed. It was there again, that look in his eyes! Isaac seemed to notice that change, because he quickly raised his hands in defence. "Hide those fangs, Ellie!"

"Then stop looking at me like that and tell me already!" she protested, realizing only a bit too late that if she prompted Isaac, she would have to spit out her story, too. "Sorry about that, but you beat too much around the bush," Ellie hurried to add, averting her gaze.

"It's okay. What I have to tell you is that… I like you a… a _bit too_ much, Ellie," During this pause, Ellie slowly looked up at Isaac, who bit his lip for a moment, "and I was wondering if this could be taken a step further." Another pause, then a nervous chuckle. "I know it's stupid coming from me, that 'wondering' as if asking for permission… but that's how I am."

Isaac's next look was, to Ellie's liking, nastily apologetic, but she was at a loss for words. Not that she hadn't seen something like that coming, since they'd known each other for more than seven months now, but she knew he wasn't really skilled at handling personal and delicate situations. She could see that he meant what he'd said and, smiling to herself, she admitted that denying her own feelings would be stupid and senseless.

But then something came to her mind, and that was the evident affection and love Isaac still harbored for his deceased girlfriend Nicole, and that's what robbed her of every kind of reply she could offer Isaac. He apparently sensed her hesitation, for he reached over and laid a hand on her knee, his eyes alarmed.

"Did I…?"

Ellie shook her head. "No, it's alright. I can see you mean all that, but… but what about…?" She left the question hanging in the air; to quell her anxiety, Ellie fidgeted with a strand of her hair. Isaac bared his teeth in a wide, pensive smile.

"I was afraid you'd mention Nicole. She wasn't a possessive person at all- well, she wouldn't let me prance from this one to that one, you know," he explained, "but she understood me quite well. I admit I still haven't let her go, because she's a part of my life, but she knows I haven't forgotten her, that I haven't tossed her aside. That's what she wanted me to do: she wanted me to move on. I know it." His eyes met hers, and Ellie made no attempt to distance herself from him. "But… I can love you just like I did Nicole; that is, if you-"

"-if I let you?" Ellie finished for him. She chuckled in disbelief: it was incredible how modest and tentative Isaac could get to be. "Actually, and stupid me, I've been fighting this back, too." As much as it bothered her, there was no turning back. "Ever since you… decided to stick by me at the Sprawl, and then when you sent me away despite my insults…" Ellie twisted the strand around her fingers. "I had a lot of doubts: either because it was too early or… too risky. Now you know."

For a moment, her being close to him felt awkward, but she realized it was all because of her hesitation. It was all said and done: there was no need to fight the current anymore.

"Thanks for telling me, Ellie," Isaac said, nudging her arm playfully.

"No problem; we both needed to get it out, didn't we?"

"Yeah. I won't argue with you there."

"You'd better not."

And then, at the same time, Ellie rested her head against Isaac's shoulder and he slid his arm around waist, pulling her close. She'd been in that situation before, being hugged by friends and all, but what made this one different was how hard and fast her heart was beating. Then, all of a sudden, Isaac reached up and tucked Ellie's fringe behind her ear, revealing her covered empty eye socket. She clutched his wrist and sat upright, looking away and allowing her fringe to fall over her eye again.

"You don't have to hide that, Ellie," he told her, and he sounded too kind for his own good. To her own surprise, Ellie felt tears blurring her sight, but she didn't let them fall. "I still owe you that eye, don't I?"

That was the last straw. Defeated, Ellie loosened her grip on his wrist, and those tears she'd been fighting back spilled from her eye. She didn't push Isaac away when he hugged her tightly, because Ellie had never welcomed a hug like she did Isaac's. It was true that she'd had many friends in her life, but none that she could call her 'best friend', Kaleb himself included. Despite their many ups and downs, Isaac had never turned his back on her. Ellie remembered the time they'd gotten mad at each other and not more than an hour later, Isaac was asking her to please sit down and talk. Her tears were soon those of joy.

After a few minutes, Ellie calmed down, but she didn't withdraw from Isaac's embrace. She didn't even dare break the silence that had fallen between them.

"You feeling better?" Isaac asked, his voice barely a whisper, and she nodded, wiping her eye with the back of her hand.

"Sorry," she merely said, "I'm just not used to crying so much." She smiled weakly, meeting his gaze one more time. Then, her smile widening a bit, she told him, "And about the eye, don't worry about it. There's something else more important you can give me."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Name it."

All hesitation gone, Ellie took him by the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips against his. Isaac responded instantly, deepening the kiss every time she relaxed in his arms. It lasted long enough for Ellie realize the mess she'd gotten herself into, but she couldn't care less. As she laid her hands on his neck, Isaac claimed her mouth again. He worked his jaw against hers slowly, almost seductively, and Ellie was left with no choice but to give in and enjoy.

Ellie pushed herself up, still kissing Isaac, and she could tell his pressing harder was just a tease by the way he smiled into the kiss. Hands on her chest, Ellie pushed him flat on his back, pressing her lips against his even harder than before, which only triggered a satisfied grunt from Isaac. Their breathing began to escalate as their kisses became faster, fiercer, ardent, playful. His lips brushed against the skin of her neck, and Ellie finally felt the unusual but pleasant pang of arousal. It was going too far, but it was just there when Isaac pulled her into another embrace, and a simple whisper in her ear changed everything.

"I love you, Ellie, and too much for my own good."

Ellie made herself comfortable beside him, not before saying, "You silly bastard…"

One last kiss and Ellie grinned. If this is what Scrabble led to, then they'd have to play many, _many_ times more.

* * *

_A/N: And this concludes the story! I hoped you enjoyed it, and I thank the reviews this may get. I'm such a sucker for fluffy moments, but I can't help it xD There will be an Isaac/Nicole coming soon; can't devote all attention to Ellie, now can we? Specially when we can explore a lot of what happened between Isaac and Nicky, save for what we know happened at the Ishimura and at the Sprawl. Watch out for that one!_

_Reviews are appreciated!^^_


End file.
